List of major NPCs
This is a list of the major non player cast of characters that appear in the Godflesh (in order of appearance). Sir Lucas Myladan Sir Lucas Myladan is the decision maker and head of the Black Hawk Trade and Coaching Company. He is the third son on the current generation of Myladans, taking after the trade as tradition decrees. Family power, diplomacy, charm, cunning and hard work, earned him the title of sir from the church of Waukeen and the one year of combat training the goddess's paladins go through. Lucas is a mainlands Chondathan, stands close to 6' 10'' ''tall, with short-trimmed black hair, mustache and a goatee. He dresses in rich black, white and silver, with beautiful cloaks and boots. He avoids jewelry as much as possible. Lucas skillfully wields a masterpiece longsword. Lucas has three older siblings and one younger. Virrain is a cleric of Waukeen in Crimmor, Sairon a captain of the city's guard, and his sister Villenya is a priestess of Waukeen also. His younger brother Bazil works under Lucas at the Black Hawk. The nature of shifting In 1475 DR, four years prior to the Cosmic River events, Lucas became aware of his ''shifter nature and began studying his power in secret. Some nights he could manipulate his dreams and connect them to those of others by using the corridors of Shadowfell's outer layer, the world of Arhiod. He could see the past, present or future events, to some extend. Through experience, he realized he could more easily connect to important people that bear powerful destinies. Nonetheless, Lucas tries to do the best for his country, without exposing himself irreparably if possible. Lucas followed the path of Fendrell Ayn Alhaine and the Company as well, up to the point that the former Earl left for the capital to do Amon's bidding. Lucas followed Fendrel to the west. He then reappeared several times in hallucinations or dreams, to Algardo Raguelez, Vincent Winterbourne and Sir Lymond Vickary. He provided fleeting pieces of information or advice, regarding the fate of Fendrel or a prognosis of future events. Once, he made an obscure offer of a deal to Algardo, which the latter accepted. Lastly, he was seen in the ruins of the Phoenix Keep in Imnescar, tormented by hellhounds, calling out his "master's" name for aid. Later, Sir Lymond managed to speak with the apparently dead body of Lucas in (possibly) Arhiod, where he managed to get some answers. The traitor Romilus Calidestu, one of the Emerald Enclave's Magisters, offered a glimpse into Lucas' past life. The mage claims that Lucas was an Arcanist himself, one of those that led to the Schism, keeping his followers through charisma and actions. Romilus depicts him as one of the leading Covenant of the Horn's members, a devout follower of the god Asmodeus, and one that stands against both the Cowled Wizards and the Arcanists. Also according to the Magister, Lucas bears the number "3" in the Abyssal script, burnt on his flesh. Rhun Wolfsmane Rhun Wolfsmane is the leader of the Darkwatch and subsequently a head member of the Cirdaen and the Emerald Enclave. He is a powerful warrior roaming the wilds, rooting out and destroying evil whenever possible. He has the rumor of a ruthless man, easy to take offense and anger, often bringing evil's ways down to evil's head. Rhun is a pure Illuskan. He has long blonde hair, fair skin and pale blue eyes. He wears a full beard. He dresses with natural colors to blend in the environments, a chain mail and a Cirdaen cloak. He bears a greatsword with brutal ease. Rhun has two sons, but the mother of those is unknown. His children are Galad, who recently fell against Hellfangs orcs, and Taron who is still alive. No other record or account on a family exists. Facts around Rhun depict that he has been alive for centuries (originating from the north Sword Coast, maybe Icewind Dale), and grew to be Nightmare's archenemy. He is a werewolf possibly by blood, and he passed it on to his sons. He is the current leader of the Darkwatch and the honorary voice of the Cirdaen as well. Until recently, he was known to hunt down the orcs on the Cloud Peaks and the cells of Myrkul's followers. Recently, Rhun was held captive to a follower of Myrkul called Nammon, was experimented upon and tortured. He has lost the ability to move and speak (possibly think also) and he is close to be a living dead, a shell of his former self. Taron Wolfsmane Taron Wolfsmane is now the effective leader of the Darkwatch (not officially) and a strong warrior. He patrols and guards the northern wilds and highlands, occasionally meeting up with the Cirdaen to exchange information. He is offensive, harsh but loyal when is (rarely) necessary. Taron is darker than his father. He is quite tall and massive with a bull's neck, and wears the black Cirdaen leather armor at all times. He also owns a Cirdaen cloak. He wields a great waraxe and paints his face black with natural dyes. He keeps his face and head shaved. Taron's father is Rhun Wolfsmane who recently withstood a great torture from Nammon. Taron is devastated and does not leave his father's side no matter the circumstance. His brother Galad, was also killed recently. He is quite offensive. He prefers to insult and push people to the edge in order to quickly force their true selves out, be it good or bad. He believes in one's strength through trial and pain. He thinks that all people get what they deserve, one way or another, and if need be he can turn himself into vengeance personified. Taron is a werebear, something he inherited from his father's blood. He is not too attached to the Emerald Enclave or the war against the Six in particular, but more to the general ideal of good or evil and to what he and his family where achieving in these lands. He believes in good, but also knows he fought darkness for far too long to be untouched and clean of its taint. At the moment, he escorts the Company of Valladilene to the east, carrying his father to the healers of the Enclave. Needs and fears Short after Taron reached the Enclave with Rhun, he was revealed to be a traitor to the Enclave, when the Company actually reached the camp. It appears that Taron was cooperating all the while with Lucas Myladan who the Enclave points as a treacherous foe. Taron was taken away by the Cirdaen captains, possibly executed for his crime and insight knowledge on the Enclave itself. Nightmare Nightmare is a name that came to follow this man through the centuries. He is an ancient and powerful vampire, one that lived through many generations of men, waxed and waned. He recently reappeared after decades of seclusion. He is a tall man, muscled and heavy. His body appears fit as a young man's but is full of wrinkles and mark that appear with old age. His hair is waist-long, white and thinning, and the hairline starts high up his forehead, appearing balding. His skin is bone pale and his irises have long faded out of distinction into the whiteness of his eyes. He appears to only wear a pair of blackened trousers, purplish-black cloth and a pair of tattered boots. He has no known family. The only attachment to a person is as an archenemy of Rhun Wolfsmane. Nightmare appears weak and frail. He claims he is abandoned by all forces that once elevated him and poses no harm. He was last seen in mid-winter, on Cloud Peaks, promising to check on the range for cells of Myrkul's followers and then reuniting with Taron and the Company back east. Later word and gossip revealed that Nightmare led an undead host into Crimmor and actually captured the city, releasing one of the seven Dumgrad of Myrkul.